


【水蓝】忒修斯之船（1）

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	【水蓝】忒修斯之船（1）

纯架空非典型abo  
吸毒堕落倾向，b转o，车文，注意避雷。

一  
喻文波看了眼腕表，指针刚过十二点一刻，他手里威士忌里的冰已经融了三分之二。

那个穿着墨绿色卫衣的男人就是这个时候从侧门走进了场中，喻文波抬起头来，刚好看到他脖颈下雪白的皮肤，深陷的锁骨像是一道反着光的玉痕。

瘦得只剩下一堆骨头。

喻文波喝了一口掺水过多的威士忌，把杯子往前面一推，下了高跷凳，挤过喧闹的人群往他消失的那个方向走了过去。

他在洗手间再次看到了那个颀瘦的背影，侧倚在墙边，肩胛骨支起两个翅膀般的弧度。

隔间里的呻吟连场外轰隆的音乐声都掩盖不住，空气里乱七八糟的信息素混着烟雾，缭绕在眼睛前好像给瞳孔蒙了一层灰。这个味道黏腻浑浊，又带着一股潮湿的焦气，很矛盾。

喻文波顿了顿脚，走过去，手伸到他面前取下了那根没有滤嘴的烟，抽了一口才意识到里面裹得不是烟草。

这个人可能没料到谁会这么自来熟，抬头的时候愣了一下，回过神后，人从侧倚在墙上，变成整个背靠在墙边，这个动作让他的锁骨和脖颈显露出情色的弧度，眼睛像猫一样眯起来。

“一口二十，现金不赊账。”

喻文波挑了下眉，把雾气从肺里呼出来的时候，虚着眼打量眼前的人。

就像这个场子里的绝大多数瘾君子一样，这个男人很瘦，化了个淡妆，粉遮住脸上所有的纹路和痕迹，看着像张不真实的面具。

如果在脸颊点颗痣，应该会生动很多。喻文波在心里想着，又抽了一口手上的大麻，才用食指和大拇指掐住烟嘴那边递了回去。

那个男人垂下眸子就看到喻文波手腕上那块江诗丹顿腕表，刚玉表盘在厕所昏暗的灯光下也能折射出六棱型的光柱。他咬着唇，忽然笑起来，眼波里流转着捋不清，近似谄媚的笑意，低头从喻文波的两指间，把自己的烟叼了回来。

冷冰冰的唇落在温热的手指上，一瞬间又分离开，来不及交换任何热度。

“老板想要些什么？”

隔间里的呻吟停了下来，门哐当一声打开，扑面而出的信息素像一碗馊掉的浓粥。

这个地方的一切都有种发酵后的霉气，像是从未见过太阳一般。

不知道是不是那口大麻的劲儿提上来了，喻文波看着那两个刚打完炮的人踉跄着走出了拐角，眼睛前有些晃荡，头重脚轻，也靠在了墙边。

“走吧。”

“啊？”

喻文波没有回话，拉过他的手，兀自往外面走了。

二

宝蓝很少跟别人出来，他就像只见不得光的虫子，要一直躲在地下的俱乐部里，头探出地平线便会被开阔的空气灼伤。

两个人坐着出租车穿过午夜的城市时，谁都没有开口说话。明明周遭都是寂静而安逸的，宝蓝却觉得自己听见了窗外呼啸而过的风声。

在地下呆惯了，坐着电梯往上走的时候，他从墙壁的反光里，看着身后站得笔直的那个男人，感觉自己从虫变成了蛾。

本质上却没有任何差别，哪怕飞到空中，也是上不了台面的。

输了密码后叮铃一声门开了，房间里黑洞洞得像个望不见底的深渊，喻文波手往里推开门忽然转过头，看着他问到。

“你叫什么名字？”

“宝蓝，宝蓝色的宝蓝。”

“我说真名。”

“这就是真名啊。”

然后面前的男人低下了头，鸭舌帽遮住了上半张脸看不出什么神色，只露出了抿着的唇。

很薄的嘴唇，据说薄唇的人都挺无情的。宝蓝想着，如果自己在心里倒数十声，这个男人还不说话，就转身回俱乐部吧。

回到自己属于的地下。

他数到三的时候，喻文波放开了搭在门框上的手，整个人往后退了一步。

“进来吧。”

这个家空荡得不像住人的地方，灰调的装修有种压抑的秩序感。宝蓝往沙发上一躺，骨头陷进柔软的棉绒里，他盯着喻文波把帽子摘下来后寸头的脑勺，忽然觉得今晚上的一切仿佛在哪里见过。

要么是磕嗨了之后的幻觉，要么是磕坏脑子之后的错觉。

他懒得想太多，手摸着脖子后面的抑制贴，掀开了一个小角。

空气里一股潮湿的雨水味，就像是阴沉沉的傍晚，窗外下着滂沱大雨，人被困在了寂寞的房间里，只想做爱，只能做爱。

绝大多数omega的信息素都是甜腻腻的味道，带着些暖饱思淫欲的不谙世事，让人脑子混沌得想做爱。

而这种冷调信息素，让人清醒得想做爱。

就像致幻剂和安定剂之间的区别，宝蓝觉得自己这个类比很有道理。

他不是出来卖身的，但是喻文波觉得他是，那他就可以是。毒品和上床就像是四边形分开的两条折线，最后反正都会合拢在一点。

精神和肉体的的高潮罢了。

喻文波闻到了这些阴郁潮湿的气味，转过头看着他，眼睛里黑漆漆的，却没有多少诧异或者惊奇。

“洗澡吗？”

宝蓝努了努嘴。

“不想洗的话，你会嫌我脏吗？”

他说这句话的时候，声音放得轻而暧昧，像是调情一样，眼睛里却没有多少笑意。自顾自得脱下了卫衣，露出苍白的上半身，颀瘦的肋骨根根分明。皮肉的白躺在沙发的灰上，像条摆盘献祭的鱼。

喻文波走过来坐在茶几上看着他，脸上没有任何波澜，空气里那些挑逗暧昧的气味像场尴尬的个人秀，赤裸裸得不到回应的求欢。

“裤子也脱了吧。”

宝蓝深吸了一口气，觉得有些烦躁，踩着裤脚把裤子踢到了沙发下，两条瘦长的腿顺势就搭在了喻文波怀里，脚趾往裆里蹭，但是里面却没有勃起。

“你有什么奇怪的癖好吗？要是不行的话，我可以自慰给你看，但是得加钱。”

说到“不行”两个字的时候，他脸上带着讥讽的笑意，露出爪子挑衅得挥舞了两下。

喻文波没有理会，手圈在那不盈一握的脚踝，把两条腿叠到他的胸口，露出大腿内侧苍白细腻的皮肉。

上面布满了青紫的针孔。

“都打到腿弯了？”

卖这些玩意儿的人哪有自己不用的，以贩养吸就像是条看不见的狗链，唯一挣脱的方法就是把脖子斩断。

宝蓝踢开他的手，翻下沙发就开始穿裤子，他脸色很不好看，情欲这东西攒着容易使人变得愤怒，但他的愤怒又有很大一部分来自于恼羞成怒。

“你他妈做不做，别浪费我时间。”

最恶心的就是这种传道士，个个都以为自己是救世主，对别人的人生说三道四，指手画脚。

宝蓝很生气，他觉得自己就应该永远躲在俱乐部不见天日的地下，用酒精和毒品的幻想织一个密不透风的茧，谁也别想进来羞辱他。

空气中却忽然铺面压来一阵辛冷，像雪压断松柏时的轰隆隆的声响，照着头皮就砸下来，压顶的气势让omega本能得一哆嗦，人定在原地动弹不得。

两种信息素在空气中焦灼得湿漉漉，水和木侵染成垂暮腐朽的堕落气息。

喻文波的声音通过这些介质传来，似乎也沾染上雾气，像一句绵长的哀叹。

“做吧。”

三

喻文波就坐在茶几上，习惯性得挺直了脊梁，这个动作让他身上笼罩着一层肃穆的正气，钢铁般不该被情欲沾染的意志。

但这个意志的身躯还是出现了一个缺口，所有隐秘掩藏的欲望都逃窜出来，变成悬浮在空中的柏杨气，沉苦，干辛，遥不可及。

以前有人问过他，信息素明明是为了发散欲望，为什么他的闻起来却反倒这样禁欲疏离。

当时喻文波年纪小，还不明白这些话里的意思，只当是因为那个人是b，对信息素的反应不敏感，才会说出这样的感受。

结果没想到后来这些形容却一语成谶。那个人消失之后，喻文波抱着自己拒人千里的信息素，像个苦行僧一样生活了七年。

当然宝蓝不会知道这些，他把刚穿上的裤子又踢到了脚下，顺势蹲在地上，脸就埋进喻文波的裤裆里去帮他口。

开闸泄洪般的勾引，对方却连硬一下的尊重都不给，说出去真的不用见人了。他知道自己算不上多么诱人，倒也不至于如此乏味。

不过等真正拉下喻文波的拉链，看到那释放而出的欲望才抬了半边头，就把底裤撑起一个健硕的弧度，他赶紧在心里对自己刚才那句冒昧的“不行”道了个歉。

这玩意儿还没完全勃起时，沉甸甸的肉感顺着口腔就已经把他的嘴塞得满满当当，都不用等他自己来含吸，不堪重负的上下颚就已经收缩挤压得喻文波皱起眉，空气里那股子干辛的柏杨味就像点燃了一样，泛起烟气熏得人头昏脑涨。

完全勃起的龟头抵着喉咙管，宝蓝被塞得脸都憋紫了，做了个深喉就退出来用舌头舔，伞头上面滑溜溜的老往一边跑。

那些舔舐的水声在房间里听着实在是有些过于清晰了，喻文波低下头，看到自己紫红的阴茎打在那张瘦削的脸上，刷得雪白的面具也被唾液或者情液糊得湿漉漉，显露出动人的，甚至更加真切的本色。

喻文波愣了一下，手钳住宝蓝的下巴把他的整张脸抬了起来。

可能过了很久，也可能并没有感觉上那么久，他用指腹沿着宝蓝的左脸，把那些浑浊的脂粉擦干净，露出底下白净的底子。又擦了几次，都没有找寻到上面那颗墨迹般的小痣。

喻文波缓过神来，把人从地上拉起来转过身去，握着腰按进沙发里，只露出两片熟透了，已经绽开的臀瓣，中间汁水横流。

他忽然很不想看到那张脸，面具下面不过是另一张面具罢了。

后入式反倒让宝蓝松了一口气，揉了揉自己酸痛的两颊，整个人顺势趴在沙发背椅上，两条腿岔开，撅着臀尖一副任君品尝的样子。

他右后腰上纹了一艘巴掌大的船，船底刚好贴着中间的脊梁，一截截突出的脊骨就像是断断续续的波浪，随着他的每一次颤抖和抽搐，翻滚起沸腾的浪花。

喻文波的手就掐在那艘船上，好像能握住它的帆一样。

一个挺身，粗热的阴茎就碾着熟烂的洞口贯穿到底，不偏不倚刚好钉在隐秘的生殖腔口，顿了一下，再不慌不忙得开始抽插。

他的声音听上去却带着些讥讽的冷意。

“在这儿纹身？看来你还挺喜欢这个体位的。”

宝蓝呜咽了一声，把脸从沙发里抬起来抽吸了一口气，张张嘴却发现好像不知道要说什么。屁股里被那根烙铁搅得一塌糊涂，神智也崩得一塌糊涂，他脸上有种迷茫的神色，吸着气适应了一会儿，才反应起来，喻文波没带套。

皮贴皮，肉贴肉得在操着自己。

操着一张烂皮肉，一架毒骷髅。

四

宝蓝自己有时候也会想，那些张牙舞爪的瘾吃透了他的身体后，会不会转头开始馋食起所剩无几的灵魂，把他所有存在过的佐证，回忆，思维，意志和人性都通通磨灭。

最后变成欲望的傀儡，行尸走肉得活着，或者等死。

这是他所预想的，自己最后应该会走到的结局。

而喻文波是不在这些预想之中，他就像闷头撞进来的一束光，直愣愣，傻乎乎，带这个都还不知道有没有病的瘾君子回家，和他做爱，不带套，在一潭死水里搅弄起回光返照般的波纹。

宝蓝夹着屁股，有一瞬间甚至想用自己的生殖腔去迎合那些命运施舍般的撞击，如果他足够幸运，或者喻文波足够马虎，在高潮的时候自己能趁他不注意，用那条窄细的，从未向任何人打开的小口，含住身上这个Alpha的阴茎，猝不及防得和他成结，灌满一肚子精液，然后拔腿跑路。

他必须得跑，因为没有谁会想要一个瘾君子生下孩子。

所以他得跑到一个没有人的地方去。生孩子时是什么体验呢？那个现在含着阴茎吮吸的紧致洞口，会撑裂到一个可怕的程度，像当初吸进那些精液一样，回报般慢慢吐出一个婴孩，从眼鼻到躯体。

自己变成了造物的神，孕育出一个独立的，鲜活的生命。

那小孩的脸却是看不清的，闪烁着金黄的光芒，那些光芒名叫希望。

“你在想什么？”

喻文波抓着他的头发，把他的脸从沙发套里提了出来。

宝蓝一下子就从这场只有溜过冰后才会妄想的美梦中清醒过来，他颤着双腿，腰软得已经支撑不住屁股，整个人往下塌去，又被抓着大腿提上来接那条滚烫的烙铁，雪白的屁股都撞得一片猩红。

后腰上的那艘船，也跟着脊梁的起伏穿梭在惊涛骇浪中，摇摇欲坠好像随时都会散架。

喻文波看得莫名心慌，掐着他的腰再撞了几下，碾着生殖腔外的肉唇磨过去，再抽出来，把身下瘫软的人翻转过来，两条腿叠到宝蓝的胸口，那个捅熟了的洞口就可怜兮兮露得在空气中餍合。

“和我做爽，还是溜冰的幻觉爽？”

宝蓝眼睛有些涣散，但神志还尚且清晰，他抱着自己的两条腿，下意识用手臂挡住了那些青紫的针孔，嘴上却还在逞强，声音哑哑的听着也没什么底气。

“不都一样吗？”  
“快感不过是一堆神经递质和电信号罢了，有什么区别吗？”

有什么区别吗？吸毒所给予的快乐和安定都是幻觉，是转瞬即逝的。你能给我的快乐和安定，不也是转瞬即逝的幻觉吗？

喻文波俯下身来盯着他看，好像在分析他这些话是真情实感，还是故意的激怒。但他似乎也没得出什么结果，掐着半边红肿的屁股，扶着阴茎往生殖腔的方位一口气撞到了底，龟头甚至有一瞬间戳开了那条窄缝，被狠狠挤压着推了出去。

宝蓝几乎是同一时间叫出了声，疼得刚刚还潮红的脸一瞬间煞白，冷汗顺着额头就流了下来。

“你他妈...戴个套...”

幻想总归是幻想，理智回到了脑子，闭上眼都是痛苦的星云，流转着宿命一样的轨迹。他不可能和喻文波成结，也永远生不了孩子。

但喻文波不知道这些，他胸口里堵着不爽，把宝蓝的腿拉到自己腰上，照着生殖腔的那条缝狠狠撞了几下，像是惩罚一样，把人搂抱到怀里问。

“有区别了吗？”

宝蓝吸着鼻子睁开眼，眸子里又换上那副天不怕地不怕的样子，甚至还带着点挑衅。他举着颤栗的手臂搂住喻文波的脖子，睫毛垂下来像摇摇欲坠的翅膀。

“冰吸过了会死，你能艹死我吗？”

他的声音沙哑而甜腻，说到死的时候，像提及了一个美梦，甚至带着些期待和憧憬，夹着屁股整个人凑上来湿漉漉得向喻文波索吻，闭上眼睛泪痕就滑落而下。

“哭什么？”

“爽的。”

五

喻文波最后还是没有射到他的肚子里，抵着腔口的那片肉唇把宝蓝先插射了，停下来享受着omega高潮时肠道里台风眼一样的绞吸，深呼了几口气，把胀紫的阴茎抽了出来。

宝蓝还在不应期，瘫在沙发上连眸子都聚不了焦，但他空白的脑子里还惦记着喻文波那泡精，总觉得该是自己的，没接到就是无尽的空虚。身体到了巅峰，灵魂还没得到高潮。

他张了张嘴，想起身帮喻文波口出来，上面下面两个洞，总有一个能让他灌的。可他手脚都麻到了指尖，使不上任何力气。

喻文波却直接把他的腿圈住并起来，两条膝盖扣在一起提到空中，阴茎挤进腿弯里，摩擦着他乌紫的针孔火辣辣得疼。

他射在了那些伤上，精液顺着战栗的皮肤就流淌而下。乌青和白灼搅和在一起，好像反复追问着那个没得到回答的问题。

是我艹你爽，还是吸毒的幻觉爽？

选一个吧。

窗外似乎真的下了一场雨，喻文波给两个人清理完之后，掀开窗帘看了眼外面，远方的天际线已经露出了一丝银白。

喻文波拉上窗帘，忽然很想抽根烟，在床头柜里翻出来半包万宝路，又找了半天打火机才咔哒一声点上。

“你很像我认识的一个人。”

宝蓝蜷成一团，只露出紧闭的两只眼睛，声音躲在被子下面听起来懒散而困倦。

“那他应该挺幸运的...”

像是想起什么来似的，又瓮声瓮气补了一句。

“至少你活儿还是不错的。”

沉默中两个人都呼吸和烟头哔啵开的声响都听得一清二楚，喻文波深吸了一口，过肺了得吐出来，回到床上躺在了旁边。

“是吗？”

没有回答，宝蓝睡了过去，呼吸声轻得好像吹口气就会消失殆尽。

tbc


End file.
